My Sweet Bumblebee
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is my first Transformers story, I worked really hard on this first chapter so new rude reviews please? BB/OC BB/Emma & maybe more romance blooms. Okay if anyone likes this story please review & tell me to update.


Have you ever believed in fairys? do you wonder if fairys where real? will thats for you to find out hmhmhm let's start off when Gaint robots, two humens meet a hyperative fairy that is the sweetist & caring fairy in all fairyland, her name is Emma Moon, here's her story.

_Normal Pov._

Sam: hey Mikaela what should we do when we meet everyone at the river? -driving while talking to Mikaela that was in the passanger seat-

Mikaela: hmm you did get swim trunks today did you Sam? I already got my swim suit before school

When she said that Sam suddenly thought Mikaela in a two peice bikini & started blushing tomato red & shacks his head before Mikaela saw

Sam: yep, I got everything ready

FF

they get to the river to see the others waiting for them, seeing Sam, Mikaela & Bumblebee there everyone started to have fun, but they didn't notice a figure behind a tree half way watching them play in the water, the mysterious figure smiled happily & then vanished into thine air & you could hear soft giggling in the wind, it was morning & Sam & Mikaela where in class when the teacher told everyone in the classroom that there was a new student

_??? Pov._

When I walked in the classroom standing infront looking at everyone then when I saw them I smiled gently

Me: hello everyone, my name is Emma Moon, Im glad that im here -bows my head slightly-

Teacher: okay Emma why don't you go sit behind Sam

Me: yes Ms. R -walks past Sam & Mikaela smiling at them softly & sat down in the desk that was behind Sam-

FF

It was after school & I was walking out of the school to the school parking lot to see Sam & Mikaela talking next to a Yellow camaro, I walked by them looking forward thinking with out knowing Mikaela & Sam calling my name, I remember stoping at a street crossing them close to the school parking lot so they could still see me, I was so into my thoughts I didn't relize that the stop cross sign turned green, then I started to walk with out knowing a drunk driver was speeding to me, I heard two voice's screaming my name so I stoped turning to see a trunk speeding to me, I had wide eyes I never seen this coming so I didn't move to scared but next thing I knew someone grabed a hold on me & pushs me with them away to the other street

Mikaela: -running over to Emma with Sam behind her- Emma!! -went on her knees with a worried look- are you alright? are you hurt?

Me: I-Im okay Mikaela...just fraightened thats all -smiles sheepishly at her- can you help me up please?

Mikaela: sure -grab my hands to pull me up gently- but are you sure your alright?

Me: of course Mikaela -giggles- you just met me & your all worried about me, do people act like this when they meet new people?

When I said that, Mikaela & Sam just looked at me surprised, I dust my skirt when I saw Sam waiting at his yellow camaro

Mikaela: come on Emma, we should take you home instead leting you get hit by a car again -still have a hold on Emma's hand & drags her to Sam & his car, gently pushs her in the back & they droved forward- so Emma where do you live? -looks behind her seat looking at her-

Me: _'oh fudge, forgot to think of where I live, I can't tell them yet hmmm oh yeah I know!'_ will um I don't have a home actly I live in a forest -smiles-

Mikaela: what?! there's no way im leting you live in a forest under my watch girl, Sam do you have room for Emma at your place? I can't let her stay at my house because of my dad, so would your parents mind?

Sam: I don't know? maybe? I can ask them, let me drop you off first

Sam drop Mikaela off then I crawled to the passenger seat & put the seat buckle on me smiling happily, then suddenly the radio went on & the song playing was "I'll be right beside you, Dear" Sam was geting nervous I can tell by the corner of my eye

Me: -giggles- it seems your car is a ladiesman Sam -smiles-

Sam: n-no! it has a short sircket _'don't do anything Bumblebee'_

Me: -smiles softly- it's okay Sam, you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, um is that your house Sam? -points at the house coming up-

Sam: yeah thats my house -pulls next to his house & geting out- come on Emma

Me: right -I got out too before I left I put my hand on the car hood gently & whispered gently- thank you Bumblebee -I walked to the front door where Sam was waiting, he close the door behind me-

Sam tooked me to where his mom & dad was watching tv

Sam: mom, dad this is Emma Moon, she's a new student in class & she has no place to stay so can she stay with us?

Sam's dad: if she has no place to stay then sure she can stay here

Sam's mom: yeah, welcome to are house Emma -smiles at her-

Me: thank you Mr. & Mrs. Witwickey -bows head & smiles at them softly- now would you show me where im going to sleep Sam?

Sam: sure um fallow me

Sam tooked me up stairs, he opened a door & showed me inside closing the door behind him

Me: this is a nice room Sam -smiles while looking around-

Sam: yeah...hey um about my car & the radio -rubs behind his head nervously-

Me: -giggles turning around facing him- don't need to explain Sam, I already know your car is Bumblebee, your secret is safe with me so don't worry

Sam: h-how did you know about him?!

Me: -giggles softly- I have my ways Sam but in a good way, but trust me Sam im a friend to all no matter if there gaint robots or aliens

Sam: okay, I trust you, but I have to take you to see the other Autobots to tell them so one of them will be your gaurdian to see your safe from harm

Me: that doesn't sound so bad -smiles- can we go now? im not doing anything

Sam: sure, let's go tell Bumblebee

Me & Sam walked down stairs telling his mom & dad that where going out shoping with Mikaela, we go in the car

Sam: hey Bumblebee Emma here already knows about you so say hi

Bumblebee: hello Emma

Me: hi Bee, it's nice to get to talk to you finally -smiles sweetly- now please take us to the other Autobots

Bumblebee tooked us to the autobots base, he stoped inside the base leting Sam out, then gaint robots was standing infront of them, they where surprised to see a stranger geting out of Bumblebee, he Transformed

Optimas: Sam who is this?

Sam: this is Emma she's a new student in my school, she already knew about Bee

Me: it's nice to meet you Autobots -bows- I've been waiting to meet you for so long -stands straight up smiling-

Sam: huh?

Optimas: you waited for us for a long time? your a humen, so why long time?

Me: -smiles gently- im not a normal humen, this is just a disguies I did before I ran away from my home, I heard so much about your race from my people

Optimas: your people, tell me Emma about your people -bends down to her eye level-

Me: will I can't tell you what my people are intill you guy's find out on your own -smiles- & um this isn't what I really look like, like I said this is just a disguies, now please intaduce me to all the autobots, I like to get to know them more

Optimas: right, this is Jazz my 2nd in command

Jazz: whats crackin' little girl

Me: -giggles- it's nice to meet you Jazz -smiles-

Optimas: this is Ironhide my Weapon Specailist

Ironhide: hello Emma

Me: hi Ironhide

Optimas: this is my Medic offical Ratchet

Ratchet: your in good health, you take care of your body

Me: yep -smiles-

Optimas: & you know Bumblebee, Sam's Gaurdian

Bumblebee: hi Emma!

Me: -smiles- hi Bumblebee, it's nice to talk to you finally sense we met at school just today, now I understand who pushed me away before I got hit by that car

Optimas: are you alright Emma? -still bend down on one of his metal knees, eye level to me & he had so much worry in his optics- **{Me: **can't remember what it was called, tell me if you know the right spelling please**}**

Me: yes, I wasn't really paying attenchen to my surrounding, I heard Sam & Mikaela yell my name & I snaped out of my thoughts & next thign I saw was a car speeding right to me then I felt someone pushing me forward

Optimas: im glad your alright Emma


End file.
